leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Patropolis/Club, The Evolutionary Marvel
Lore In times of when Shurima was a thing of the future, there lived a peaceful tribe of powerful beings. These beings, half human, half beast, possessed great power that could match even that of an Ascended. However, time took it's toll and the land evolved, creating a land which proved difficult for survival for our ancestors. They were thought to be extinct. One specimen, however, survived. Back in his time, he was known as Groshbal Hal-Mothan. Now, he is only known as Club. This being has no knowing of what has happened to his people, for he was recently thawed from the ice of the Howling Abyss. He wonders the land, seeing many things he shouldn't, like Noxians and Demacians fighting because they were ordered to. All he knew, was that this was wrong. Eventually, Club learned of the existence of the League of Legends and they fight for amusement. He joined in hopes of showing what violence can really do. Skills Passive - Primal Genetics As Club takes damage, his primal genes become more and more powerful, granting him +3 Attack Damage and +2 Armour for every 2% of health he is missing. This effect does not continue if Club is below 30% health. As Club takes damage, stacks of rage build up, which change the bonuses of his Primal State and his Primal State's Ultimate. He can collect up to 500 stacks. Club generates 1 Rage Stack every 10 damage he has taken. Notes- This would allow Club to reach a maximum of 105 extra Attack Damage and 70 Armour, effectively making Club a powerful tank the more damage he takes. If Club has over 5000 health, he can sustain long enough to attain all 500 stacks without leaving his lane/jungle, Q - Caveman's Might/Berserker's Brute Caveman's Might - Club swings his mighty club forwards twice, dealing physical damage to all enemy minions and champions caught within the range. If Club strikes the same target twice, they take 50% reduced damage on the second strike, but will briefly stun the target. CD: 16/14/12/10/8 Damage per Strike: 50/80/110/140/170 (+30% AD) Range: 250 Stun: 1s/1.25s/1.5s/1.75s/2s Max Damage: 75/120/165/210/255 (+45% AD) Mana Cost: 50/80/110/140/170 Berserker's Brute - Club let's his bloodlust overpower him, making each basic attack deal a certain percentage extra as true damage for a short period of time. CD: 20/18/16/14/12 Percentage Extra: 2%/4%/6%/8%/10% Time: 4s/6s/8s/10s/12 Health Cost: 2%/3%/4%/5%/6% Max Health Note - The swing on Caveman's Might has a 0.75s delay between each, allowing some time for the enemy to escape. W - Crumbling Roar/Cannibalistic Crunch Crumbling Roar - Club lets off a mighty battle roar, knocking back and dealing physical damage to all surrounding targets. If an enemy champion hits terrain, they take extra damage and are briefly silenced. Minions take 25% reduced damage. CD: 12/11/10/9/8 Damage: 30/50/70/90/110 (+30% AD) Range: 300/350/400/450/500 Max Damage: 40/70/100/130/160 (+50% AD) Mana Cost: 40/50/60/70/80 Cannibalistic Crunch - Club takes hold of an enemy champion of minion, taking a massive bite of them before dropping them to the ground, dealing physical damage. If Cannibalistic Crunch kills, it heals Club for a percentage of the damage dealt. During Cannibalistic Crunch, Club is vulnerable to attack and is incapable of moving for 1 second. CD: 16/15/14/13/12 Damage: 60/90/120/150/180 (+60% AD) Range: 250 Percentage Heal: 4%/8%/12%/16%/20% Health Cost: 2%/4%/6%/8%/10% Max Health Note - Dealing killing blows with Cannibalistic Crunch every time will result in to health cost. E - Bone Breaker/Limbsplitter Bone Breaker - Club strikes with massive force, causing his next basic attack to deal bonus physical damage equal to a percentage of his max health. If Bone Breaker deals a killing blow on an enemy champion, it can be used again within 5 seconds of killing the target. CD: 10 Damage: 2%/4%/6%/8%/10% Max Health Mana Cost: 80/90/100/110/120 Limbsplitter - Club smashes his gigantic hands down, dealing physical damage to enemies in a certain radius. Enemies close enough to Club will take bonus true damage and will be slowed for 5 seconds. CD: 24/22/20/18/16 Damage: 100/150/200/250/300 (+25% Bonus AD) Range: 300/350/400/450/500 Close Range: 100 Bonus Damage: 50/75/100/125/150 Slow: 5%/10%/15%/20%/25% Note - To deal true damage, the enemy has to be pretty much inside of Club. R - Killer Instinct/Revenge of The Fallen Killer Instinct - Club consumes himself with all of his rage, slowing anything around him for 3 seconds before exploding, dealing tons of physical damage and transforming into his Primal State, granting him increased health, armour, magic resist based on his rage consumed, along with new abilities. Armour and Magic Resist Bonuses decay down to half effectiveness after 10 seconds. CD: 160/150/140 Damage: 300/400/500 (+25% AD) (+5% Max Health) Health Bonus: 100%/125%/150% Rage Stacks Armour/Magic Resist Bonus: 10%/15%/20% Rage Stacks Mana Cost: 160/140/120 Revenge of The Fallen - Club empowers himself with the power of his race, smashing an enemy champion for true damage and stunning them for 3 seconds. After Revenge of The Fallen is used, Club's rage lowers, causing him to transform back into his normal state and loses all stacks built up in his Primal State. CD: 180/160/140 Damage: 125/300/475 (+10% Rage Stacks) Cost: All Rage Stacks Note - Club takes 5 seconds to decay after using Revenge of The Fallen. Quotes "CLUB SMASH" - When selected "SWING CLUBBY" - When Q used in normal state "RRROOOAAAARRR!!!!" - When W used in normal state "CRUSHY CRUSHY" - When E used in normal state "AAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" - When R used in normal state "BLEEEED" - When Q used in primal state "CRUUUNCH" - When W used in primal state "SPLIIIIT" - When E used in primal state "REVENGE!!!!!!!" - When R used in primal state "CLUB HURT" - When Club dies Category:Custom champions